Voyeur
by MmeFleiss
Summary: Sano unwittingly becomes a voyeur while he's still struggling with the memory of Ashiya in his bed the night before. Takes place during the 3rd manga volume.


"Voyeur"  
by MmeFleiss.  
All characters are the property of Hisaya Nakajo  
AN: This story happens during book 3. It's the day after Mizuki sleepwalks and end up in Sano's bed.

* * *

The door slammed close with a deafening bang, abruptly hurtling Sano away from his state of hazy wakefulness. He grudgingly opened bleary eyes and glared at the top bunk, its occupant being the most likely culprit.

Sano had almost drifted asleep before Ashiya's arrival--taking advantage of the cancellation of track practice thanks to the unexpected summer storm by taking a much-needed nap. So highly anticipated was this event that he hadn't even bothered to look for the pajamas he usually wore and simply collapsed on top of pleasantly cool sheets, taking off everything but his boxers to ward off the unbearable humidity that made his uniform cling to his skin in sticky patches and closing the blue-and white curtains next to his bed for the soothing darkness it provided.

Normally, it required almost no effort on his part to fall asleep; in fact, it was a running joke amongst his friends that he could fall asleep anytime, anywhere, no matter what the circumstance. Of course, it also wasn't every day that his roommate sleepwalks into his bed and practically shoves _her_ chest against his body.

So saying that Sano had trouble sleeping the night before was like saying that Doctor Umeda sorta liked men--in other words, a gross understatement.

Sano felt his boxers shift as a memory of one particular position from the night before came into mind; covering the growing bulge on his lap despite the fact that the room's other occupant couldn't see him behind the curtain.

Judging from the slight increase in visibility, it happened sometime at dawn. Sano had been doing his best impression of a stone statue when Ashiya suddenly shifted from her position on top of him, her legs falling on either side of his thighs until her heat brushed the blatant evidence of his arousal. He inhaled sharply and instinctively pressed against the inviting warmth, heat flooding his veins as she moaned softly in response.

Sano cautiously shifted until he was able to steal a glance at her through the infinitesimal opening afforded to him by the curtains. It took all his willpower to not make another sound when it revealed a soaked Ashiya, her summer uniform molding to her body as if to further taunt him with her femininity. Her now-clingy white top showed a distinct bulging in the chest despite the fact that he knew she took great pains to bind them flat. The pleasant curve of her hips emphasized by an equally-clingy pair of pants called attention to a waist too small and delicate to be that of a boy's. Again he couldn't help but wonder how so many people could mistake her as anything else but a female.

She was looking around the room warily; her left hand clenched tightly around a pair of jean shorts while she went to double-check to make sure that the door was locked. Her hair--which thanks to the rain was now the same dark honey color as the sun-deprived sand at the beaches of Hokkaido--clung to her skull and occasionally released droplets to drip down to the worn gray carpet.

As she made her way back to the dresser, she suddenly stopped right in front of the bunk bed and looked straight in his direction.

For a moment time seemed to stop. Sano, whose heartbeat reverberated all-too-loudly in his ears, was afraid that if nothing else, his tell-tale heart would give him away.

Could... could she see him?

Ashiya shook her head, the corners of her mouth quirking upwards as she turned around and went back to digging for a dry outfit. She'd begun to hum a song he didn't recognize--probably something that was popular in America--and he wilted back down the bed in relief for having escaped discovery.

Sano couldn't wait until she went to the bathroom to change, hoping that the lack of visual stimulation would help him will his erection away. But as he watched her bend down to reach the bottom drawer, her currently translucent top slipping partway up and exposing the delicate arch of her lower back, he resigned himself to the fact that it would take something a bit more drastic to take care of his problem.

It was hard not to fidget as Ashiya seemingly went through every one of the shirts she possessed before settling for the sky blue polo top she'd discarded first. She then stood up and undid her checkered school pants in one fluid motion, stepping away from it after it puddle messily around her feet. She did it so quickly that Sano could only goggle as she bent down to pick it up, her soaked, white panties hugging her most intimate curves. His mouth may as well have been the Sahara for all the liquid that remained in it after seeing such a sight.

Did that girl really not have any nose for danger? He so badly wanted to get out there and yell at her for being so careless with her secret. What if he'd walked in on her while she was changing? The hallways of dorm two were rarely empty, and he doubted that anyone passing by would miss the fact that one of the boys in it was wearing _panties; _and worse yet, missing a very distinct bulge on_ his_ crotch that everyone else in the building possessed.

Sano pictured the whole school of female-deprived boys suddenly finding one in their midst and found that the hand covering his mouth had moved to clutch his sheets in anger. They'd get to take advantage of Ashiya over his dead body.

He deflated a little as reality set in. He knew that he could never yell at her no matter how much he wanted to; after all, how could he scold her over something he wasn't supposed to know either?

Sano must've been simmering in anger longer than he thought because when he looked back at her white top was also gone, revealing the denim vest she always wore to flatten her chest. He colored slightly as he realized he was still staring and guiltily backed away until all he could see was her silhouette against the gingham curtain.

It reminded him a bit of the shadow puppets he used do with his brother when they were younger, the way her form became indistinct whenever she moved a certain way. He revised that thought, however, as Ashiya went to face the closet: giving him a perfect view of her profile as she threw the vest across the room with a wet plop, her breasts

clearly bouncing at the motion.

He seriously doubted that forming rabbits on the walls had ever given him a hard-on.

Sano shook his head. When did he turn into such a pervert? Even as he tried not to think about it his traitorous mind filled in the details he couldn't see. He found his shaking hands reaching for the curtain without his brain's consent, instinct trampling over reason as it urged him to act out something he didn't even fully understand.

Sano had always prided himself on being a gentleman, but he was only human and a teenaged boy at that; self-control only went so far. Even as he tried his best to soothe his raging hormones, he found his breath deepening and his fingers clutching the curtain in anticipation. Rivulets of sweat trickled down his neck from the strain, gathering at its base before plunging down his back with reckless abandon.

That's right, he was just a boy. Who was he to fight against millions of years worth of ingrained instinct, anyway?

Thankfully for his sanity and Ashiya's continuing purity, Nakatsu chose that moment to pound on that door, his boisterous laughter echoing in the hallways as he insisted that Ashiya come out right this second before his stomach was forced to cannibalize itself to satisfy its urges.

The statement was followed with distinct groans of disgust from the other boys, making Sano hyperaware of the fact that all that separated him and the half-naked Ashiya from discovery was a mere piece of wood. Despite the danger, she laughed in her usual careless manner as she hurriedly dressed, her girlish figure disappearing as she zipped up

a dry pair of denim vest to flatten her chest and donned one of her standard loose outfits to mask all her other curves.

The noise coming from the hallway reached an almost deafening crescendo as Ashiya opened the door and greeted their friends sunnily, completely oblivious to the aroused boy she left in her wake.

Not quite sure whether to be outraged or relieved at his luck, Sano tried to ignore the whole incident completely and filed his reaction away as temporary insanity brought on by lack of sleep.

He clutched his pillow like a lifeline, only to be distracted as he recalled that it was nowhere near as soft and warm as his roommate's body had been the night before. Sano let out a strangled scream and began to fluff his pillow with perhaps more force than necessary as the wooden bed frame began to creak in protest. His lust-weakened mind

quickly associated other--more pleasurable--activities that would also make the bed creak, and he bolted out of bed and made a beeline for a shower. A very _cold _shower. He doubted he was going to get any more sleep for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
